


Company Meeting

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, PWP, Peter is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 56





	Company Meeting

The meeting seemed to be going well, no one any wiser of the little plug that Peter had stuffed into Tony’s ass just moments ago. Peter’s face was blank any time Tony had caught a small glimpse of him in the corner, just standing there looking every bit as interested as anyone else.

Tony turned back to explain something about adding in energy efficient lights and his voice broke and he whipped his head around to Peter who was still sitting there staring at the table bored. Knowing full well the toy inside his lover sent jolts through him and he looked up innocently at the older man. Tony turned back to explain something about adding in energy efficient lights and his voice broke and he whipped his head around to Peter who was still sitting there staring at the table bored. Knowing full well the toy inside his lover sent jolts through him and he looked up innocently at the older man. "Mister Stark? The lights."

Tony swallowed a few times turning back to the board as he felt the toy turn off and on repeatedly Tony's body reacting in small flinches but other than that unnoticeable except to Peter. Tony looked back to the boy, the sweet innocent face had been replaced with the smallest of smiles. 

Tony wanted to do something about that smile and then he felt something change in the vibrations and fell forward on the table. His grip tight and someone moved over to him. "Sir-" 

Peter stood and moved. "I’ll help Mister Stark, please just excuse yourselves." Tony made a noise and Petet watched peo0le leave and he tsked. "Can't even hold it together can you? How unfortunate there was more planned."

Tony glanced up his eyes blown wide with lust as he attempted to glare at Peter. But when Peter took his chin in his hand the glare had vanished easily. Peter smiled and hummed. “You think you deserve more mister Stark? You didn’t even finish your presentation.”

Tony made a high pitched whine, his eyes flicking to the remote still held in Peter’s hand and he nodded and turned to kiss Peter’s palm. “Please Pete, Please I’ve been oh so good, please- I need you to fuck me, right here.”

Peter chuckled and moved he reached for Tony’s pants undoing them slowly, his hand moving to tease over Tony’s hard cock. “Look at this here, good thing no one else saw you, being so dirty at work.” Tony made some audible noise, his hips moving useless trying to get more of Peter’s hand or the toy his mind already so hazy and he felt his pants being pulled down to his ankles.

Tony shivered as he waited for Peter, feeling his boxers slip down over his ass and Peter grabbed hold of the plug still on and vibrating away inside of him and Peter hummed in thought. “This looks so good in you, perhaps after I’m done with you I’ll put it back and keep my mess inside of you, would you like that?”

Tony moaned and nodded, his head resting and sweating on the table and he made a soft noise as he felt Peter pull the plug out of him ever so slowly, his hands shaking and he whined softly. “Peter, please.”

Peter hummed and pulled the toy from him, turning it off before setting it to the side with the little remote, moving behind Tony to tease his cock at him. Tony moaned and pushed back, causing the younger man to chuckle and push into him, finally. He moaned and pushed back even more to meet the other and Peter hummed and rubbed his back. “So good for me, you want me to fuck you?”

Tony nodded eagerly. “Oh god yes please Peter, take me please.” Peter hummed and moved, starting a slow thrust out and then back into the older man and moaned. Peter hummed and gripped Tony hard as he began to thrust in earnest. 

Tony whined and moaned under the younger male, as Peter lost his control, his hips snapping and pushing against Tony's sweet spot every time. Tony was lost in sensation, and when Peter’s hand had wrapped around his cock under him he shouted and his orgasam took over his body quickly. Peter was moaning and working his hips as he soon became sensitive but unable to stop the other as he felt the hips still and he was filled.

Peter was on his back for a moment before he moved and shifted and Tony cried as he felt the plug being pushed back into him, Peter giving it a bit of an unneeded push to Tony’s sensitive spot and the man whimpered. “There we go. Are meetings still too boring for me to sit on?”

Tony chuckled softly as he caught his breath and shook his head. “Hell no, not at all Pete, in fact I think we’ll have to redo this one, as it was interrupted.”

Peter smoked and Tony stood to kiss the man he loved. “Give me a few hours, and we’ll try it again, see if we can get through the whole presentation.” 

Peter nodded and hummed. “Maybe you can sit behind you desk… see how well you do with my mouth wrapped around you.” 

Tony groaned and pulled Peter close with a smile. “You’re going to be the end of me Peter, a very very good end for sure.”


End file.
